


Yeommae

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, LulouchxSuzaku, M/M, Romance, Sumeragi Kaguya - Freeform, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform, lelouch lamperouge - Freeform, lulusuza, sobrenatural, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Es el aniversario de Lelouch y Suzaku, sin embargo Suzaku falta a su cita por haberse comprometido con el espíritu, ahora Lelouch deberá compartir a su novio un fantasma.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 1





	Yeommae

Lelouch arrugo su nariz al ver la hora, supuso que algo realmente "importante" debió haber ocurrido (si es que había algo más importante que su cita con él) para que Suzaku no avisara que llegaría tarde, su entrecejo se frunció por unos segundos ante la molestia, pero esto no duro demasiado ya que en sus labios una sonrisa demasiado generosa se dibujó, y que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido al chico hubiera temblado al reconocer su significado.

Al final, Lelouch se marchó tras 45 minutos de espera en la banca este del parque central. Durante ese lapso de tiempo imagino muchos escenarios en su cabeza, desde los más estúpidamente cursis al reconocer que Suzaku era un idiota sentimental, hasta el simple y llano hecho de que solo se le hizo tarde y ya, después de todo Kururugi tenía sus propios compromisos como los de Lelouch.

Compromisos más allá de su relación y respetaban ese tiempo.

Aun así le imagino yendo hacia él, agitado y con el cabello alborotado, mientras corría y el sudor escurría por su rostro al haber venido corriendo todo el camino.

Pero no fue así.

La tentativa de llamarle por su móvil murió al instante que reconoció que quien había cometido la falta aquí no era él, sino Suzaku, por lo cual Suzaku era el que debía llamarle primeramente para disculparse y no al revés.

Cuando regreso a casa fue recibido por su hermana menor Nunnally quien al reconocer el estado de humor de su hermano se abstuvo de preguntar cómo había salido su cita ya que el hecho de haber llegado tan temprano decía mucho, en cambio le sonrió y le dijo que había llegado a tiempo para la cena.

Lelouch agradeció la prudencia de su hermana cuando lo ameritaba. Así que colocando una mano sobre su cabeza acaricio su cabello antes de subir y tomar una ducha.

Durante la cena, Nunnally hizo un esfuerzo mayor por no preguntar algo inapropiado, a pesar de querer saber lo que había pasado para poder ayudar.

Rápidamente supuso que tenía algo que ver con el amor cuando vio a Lelouch jugando con su ensalada más pensativo de lo normal.

Llevando otro bocado de su lasaña a la boca cerro los ojos tras suspirar, el hecho de que su hermano mayor saliera con su mejor amigo de la infancia no fue una gran sorpresa para nadie, ambos, cuando no estaban peleando entre si formaban un dúo imparable en cualquier cosa que se propusieran.

El problema radicaba en el hecho de que ambos eran demasiado tercos, y ahora la duda se estableció en ella al tratar de adivinar quién de los dos lo había echado a perder.

La respuesta llego antes de lo esperado cuando el teléfono de Lelouch sonó y este lo tomo con más rapidez de la habitual.

_"Lo siento, sucedió algo, te explico después"_

_—_ _S_

Leyó Lelouch y su entrecejo se frunció, una mueca curvo sus labios y entonces Nunnally lo entendió, esta vez quien lo había arruinado había sido Suzaku, empatando el marcador, y sin querer quiso darse un golpe en la frente al no haberlo visto desde un principio, si su hermano mayor hubiera sido el que inicio el problema no estaría cenando ahí con ella, a pesar de lo orgulloso que podía ser, Lelouch había doblegado su orgullo solo con dos personas durante su vida, primeramente con ella, y luego con Suzaku.

Sin embargo fue curioso el hecho de no ver al chico japonés yendo a su casa para disculparse con aquella mirada de cachorro asustado al ser pillado por su dueño portándose mal, siendo que ya antes había presenciado la escena.

Tomo un sorbo de su vaso de agua admirando la fuerte voluntad de su hermano mayor, siendo que hasta ella, quien en su momento había estado flechada por el chico japones antes de que su hermano y él salieran con solo ver esa expresión en sus ojos sentía la airosa necesidad de perdonarlo de cualquier falla sea pasada, presente o futura con tal de ver otra vez su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo, hermano?

Pregunto Nunnally, en ese momento Lelouch notó que se encontraba con su hermana menor, y por unos segundos sintió vergüenza de haberse dejado llevar por el enojo, suavizando su rostro dejo el móvil de lado para seguir con su cena.

—Solo continuemos con la cena por favor.

Declaro al ver las claras intenciones de su hermana menor, si bien Nunnally trataba de darle su espacio a Lelouch, como cualquier hermana de vez en cuando le gustaba molestarlo.

Nunnally contuvo una risita, aun así sonrió. Después de todo era lo habitual entre ellos, y si en dado caso algo más hubiera pasado con la pareja, siempre podía interceder, pero solo si realmente era necesario ante los cabeza hueca que eran los dos.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

Lelouch fue paciente, realmente lo fue, pero después de una semana en la que Suzaku Kururugi, "su novio" no había asistido a la escuela supo que lo estaba evitando.

Aún más al ver que su número parecía estar fuera de línea.

Largando un poco de aire, se encamino a verlo después de clases, era viernes, esta vez Milly; la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no había preparado nada para sacarlo de quicio son sus extraños pedidos y fiestas de fin se semana, así que tendría todo el día para hablar con Suzaku largo y tendido, o al menos escuchar sus disculpas e intentos de reconciliación una y otra vez hasta que se sintiera satisfecho y le perdonara.

Aviso a Nunnally y a Sayoko su ama de llaves con anticipación. Si las cartas estaban a su favor volvería el lunes por la mañana y ese fin de semana podría recompensar a creces su cita fallida, sin embargo cuando llego al templo Sumeragi no espero encontrarse con la inaudita escena.

Kururugi Suzaku, el hijo del primer ministro de Japón, era sin lugar a dudas un estuche de monerías, sabia cocinar muy bien, era bueno en los deportes, y se destacaba por sus premios en Kyuudo, Judo y Kendo, sabia cocer, y era demasiado bueno en el volante, o al menos eso descubrió después cuando le encontró en una corrida de autos obviamente ilegal contra Kallen Kouzuki la chica más mojigata que había conocido en la academia Ashford, quien solo usaba esa finta tras su personalidad fuerte y dominante.

Lelouch sabía que al ser japonés no sería tan alto, sin embargo Suzaku fue una sorpresiva excepción al medir 176 cm, aunque tal vez no crecería más, era interesante la mezcla de sus genes al tener los ojos verdes por parte de su madre quien trascendía de una familia compuesta principalmente por espiritistas de renombre, los cuales eran contratados por gente de grandes puestos dentro y fuera de Japón.

No fue sorpresa que el primer ministro se casara con la madre de Suzaku, generando así que el apellido principal de la familia se perdiera.

Sin embargo Suzaku siempre fue receptivo ante las responsabilidades, por lo cual hacer tiempo entre sus deberes como futuro gobernador y como aprendiz del templo Sumeragi no fue excusa para seguir destacándose, ni mucho menos enamorarse y por supuesto empezar a salir con Lelouch, su amigo de la infancia, un joven ingles que conoció cuando tenía ocho años y con quien se reencontraría en secundaria, para ser exactos en su último año cuando Lelouch regreso a Japón como estudiante transferido, para suerte de ambos, Ashford era un centro académico completo, desde preescolar hasta la universidad sus estudiantes tenían demasiadas opciones al seguir dentro de la academia o desplegarse por el mundo en sus diferentes directrices al tener fuertes conexiones con otras escuelas de prestigio.

Así, a pesar de que el año escolar había terminado y ambos después de una guerra campal se vieron admitiendo con un tímido beso que parte de sus frustraciones desasosegadas eran impuestas por un deseo más profundo que simplemente tener la razón, entonces se vieron saliendo en su primer año de preparatoria.

De ello hace un año, y durante todo ese tiempo se habían enfrentado a demasiadas situaciones que solo creyó vería en las series y novelas que su hermana menor solía ver en televisión o en revistas.

Entre ellas los desafortunados celos.

Porque ante su semblante sereno, e indulgente voz se hallaba un hombre receloso con lo que él estipulaba fuertemente suyo.

Si bien Suzaku también lo era, era más reacio a demostrar aquel pérfido sentimiento, sacando su frustración en el entrenamiento.

Pero Lelouch no tenía un lugar donde sacar su frustración además del oído de su novio quien le escuchaba atento sin importar que tan inapropiado sea su pensamiento, Suzaku le sonreía comprensivo y le miraba con amor, y no como el monstruo que luego veía en el espejo al reconocer que algunos de sus pensamientos estaban mal, demasiado mal.

Además después de las charlas siempre venia aquel tacto suave que parecía hacerle olvidar que había un mañana o que existió algún pasado.

Solo era Suzaku y él, y aunque el nipón era más fuerte que Lelouch, ante sus caricias era tan jodidamente dócil como un pequeño cachorro implorando el afecto de su dueño. Y Lelouch no era tan malo para negárselo, aunque siempre adoraba hacerlo rogar, porque era demasiado satisfactorio tener a Suzaku debajo pidiendo ir más rápido mientras le follaba.

Sus hombros se tensaron al ver la escena, Suzaku se encontraba con el kimono azul. En otras circunstancias habría estado satisfecho, algo que adoraba de las prendas japonesas eran lo fáciles de deslizar bajo el suelo, y verlo vestido de forma tradicional siempre le traía un vago recuerdo de cuando se conocieron por primera vez, un recuerdo del cual se aferraba con desesperación en las noches turbias.

A un lado de él se hallaba una pequeña de cabellera negra, intuyo que sería unos dos años menor que Nunnally, y hubiera estado bien todo, si no reconociera el agarre con el que sujetaba a su novio aquella chica, ya antes lo había visto, como varias chicas trataban de llamar la atención de Suzaku, aunque por suerte Suzaku era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta.

—Suzaku —exclamo, y el par de ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

—Lelouch.

Suzaku trago duro. Ya conocía con antelación esa mirada. Lelouch no estaba feliz, realmente nada feliz, y el hecho de que lo fuera a buscar amplificaba las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar a continuación.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, Suzaku no había apartado la mirada de Lelouch y viceversa, a su vez la joven miro al par, aun sujetando el brazo de Kururugi con fuerza, se permitió ir hacia adelante tras sonreír airosamente, deslizando sus dedos por sobre el brazo de Suzaku serpenteando hasta las ligaduras de sus dedos llegando hasta las yemas de sus dedos cuando al fin se separó y fue junto a Lelouch.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó curiosa. Sus ojitos verdes resplandecieron mientras pestañeaba encantadoramente.

El rostro de Lelouch pareció una amalgama de emociones ante la sorpresa, no obstante entre ellas predomino el disgusto y por supuesto la desaprobación.

—Lelouch Lamperouge —se dignó al final a responder.

—Oh, lindo nombre, sin embargo joven Lamperouge ¿A qué se debe su visita? —sonrió amable, sus ojos verdes centellearon aún más y por un momento cruzo en su mente la idea de que le resultaban familiares —Es algo grosero venir sin avisar, además ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera encontrado a Suzaku y a mí en alguna situación comprometedora?

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Lelouch ante la declaración, su entrecejo se había fruncido aún más.

—No es como si fuéramos desconocidos —declaro insaciable— En realidad quien debería responder sobre la identidad de su persona es alguien más.

La chica mantuvo su sonrisa impecable, mirándole atentamente, esta vez la mirada de Lelouch no se centró en Suzaku, que para ese entonces se había movido hacia la chica.

Interceptado por ella, rodeo sus caderas con un fuerte abrazo, Suzaku detuvo su andar en seco ante la acción y pronto sintió las manos de la menor apoyándose por sombre su abdomen.

—¿Es tu amigo? —pregunto con curiosidad, había ignorado a Lelouch causando que el joven ingles protestara por su mala educación. Suzaku sintió la boca seca, la pregunta le dejo sin palabras, claro que Lelouch era su amigo, su mejor amigo ante todo, pero también la palabra amigo se quedaba corta entre lo que ambos eran al estar saliendo. Sin darle tiempo de responder, la chica aun rodeándole con los brazos regreso su vista hacia Lelouch, y sonrió.

—Encantada de conocerlo joven Lamperouge, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi prometido.

Y ese _"mi",_ reboto por los tímpanos de Lelouch, quien se encontraba temblando de ira y enojo.

—¿Prometido? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—¿No es obvio? Que Suzaku y yo nos vamos a casar.

Y dicho esto, Lelouch se dio la media vuelta en aras de marcharse del templo, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo su brazo fue tomado por Suzaku quien le miró frustrado.

—Esto no es lo que crees.

—¿Y qué crees que creo? —rio sarcástico.

—Que te estoy dejando atrás, cuando no es así, esto solo es un malentendido. —Y era verdad, era más fácil que Lelouch un día despertara y le dijera que ya no lo amaba a que fuese al revés, Suzaku siempre temió eso, al reconocer que Lelouch detestaba lo complicado, aún más si eso confería ir en contra de sus propios planes. Así que el día que él fuese un obstáculo para los planes de Lelouch sería el terrible adiós para ambos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se aferró a su mano con desesperación.

—Te vas a casar y no me lo dijiste ¿Qué hay que entender? —refuto irritado.

—Que ella está muerta.

La mirada de Lelouch se desvió hacia atrás y entonces pudo notarlo como los rayos de luz traspasaban a la joven, quien aún sonreía satisfecha.

Era más que obvio que Suzaku le debía una explicación.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

—Fue hace una semana —Lelouch hizo una anotación mental— Cerca del gueto —puntualizo Suzaku quien se encontraba sentado al extremo opuesto de la habitación— Fue una petición de la casa principal —Lelouch no tenía que preguntar más, Suzaku era del tipo de hombre que se guiaba sobre el deber, y palabra siempre, a pesar de su puesto dentro de la política la familia Sumeragi tenía cierto control del chico al ser de la familia, algo que él entendía al venir de una familia aristócrata de la antigua Britannia. Lelouch se enteró un día sin querer cuando fue de visita a la residencia Kururugi, cuando vio a Suzaku sentado en el jardín trasero abrazando sus piernas, mientras veía el estanque de peces sobre la disputa familiar. La pelea entre su padre y su abuela materna habían asustado a Suzaku, a pesar de entrenarse en varias artes, Suzaku siempre detesto las peleas, Lelouch pudo escuchar parte de la conversación entre ambos adultos, los cuales hablaban sobre que Suzaku era un perfecto candidato para liderar el clan Sumeragi, por lo cual era imperativo que empezara su entrenamiento. Obviamente Genbu no pareció encantado con la idea, ocasionando la acalorada disputa que solo hizo a Suzaku sentirse peor al no saber cómo detenerla, un par de lágrimas asomaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. En ese entonces Lelouch no pudo hacer nada para animar a su amigo y el recuerdo aun le hería cada vez que se estacionaba en su cabeza siendo que meses después partió de Japón por cuestiones familiares. Aun así, Suzaku se las arregló para llegar a un acuerdo, reconociendo que no podría ser el sucesor del clan, al menos aprendería todo sobre el y apoyaría cualquier petición de la casa principal. Lelouch no entendía del todo sobre su responsabilidad con el clan, a pesar de que Suzaku ya le había explicado el deber como _onmyoji_ _,_ era tal vez el escepticismo dentro de él que no le hicieron ver la profesión como una real. Al igual que alguna vez condeno a las iglesias como recintos que exprimían a las masas vulnerables para su propio beneficio vio en las practicas del clan Sumeragi algo similar, sin embargo, era en cierta forma diferente, al ver los rostros satisfechos de la gente cuando podían comunicarse con sus seres queridos o podían deshacerse de un espíritu maligno, hasta su hermana había acudido con Suzaku cuando dentro de la academia Ashford empezó a circular el rumor de que a la media noche en el salón de música se escuchaba un piano siendo tocado. Esa noche los tres habían acudido, y después de uno que otro susto ante la oscuridad de la noche y el ruido de alguno que otro roedor que salía a buscar comida lograron llegar al salón. Suzaku se quedó de pie, observando un viejo piano de cola, el cual estaba rezagado en el fondo todo empolvado. Entonces se encamino a él y lo acaricio con las yemas de los dedos hasta levantar su tapa. Tomando asiento frente al instrumento de música, empezó a tocar, Lelouch, no sabía que Suzaku sabia tocar el piano y días después cuando le pregunto de su espectáculo tratando de lucir genial con su hermana, Suzaku afirmo que efectivamente no sabía tocar el piano y a quien habían escuchado esa noche era la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, dicho en otras palabras el responsable de los rumores, quien ya se había marchado al haber cumplido su petición, por lo cual podían estar seguros de que nada extraño pasaría desde ese momento, Lelouch no creyó mucho sus palabras, tampoco hubo tiempo de indagar, después de todo habían sido interrumpidos por Shirley, para colmo semanas después cuando Milly, su presidenta le pidió ayuda con antiguos archivos se encontró con uno en particular, era sobre una chica que había tenido un accidente, al parecer había caído de un cuarto piso, y con ello había muerto, fue un caso demasiado triste, puesto que se estaba preparando para una competencia estatal. A pesar de ello le restó importancia a la nueva información, después de todo las costumbres de los Sumeragi no eran asunto suyo, aunque en ese momento en el que tenía al frente a su novio con lo que presuntamente era un fantasma se dio cuenta que en efecto era su asunto también.

—Así que un caso de desapasiones ¿Eh? —siguió el hilo de la conversación Lelouch, Suzaku asintió y tras suspirar, su rostro reflejo pesar.

Lelouch le miro con preocupación, quiso estirar su mano para tomar la suya, pero la chica que se había autoproclamado como su prometida acarició su mano primero, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro contra el de Suzaku.

—Querido ¿Estas bien?

La mano que en algún momento quiso extender Lelouch hacia Suzaku para reconfortarle se había vuelto un puño, ahora mismo quería darle un buen golpe a su novio por seguir con esa charada.

Sin embargo su vista tuvo que desviarse cuando Suzaku le sonrió con amabilidad a la joven.

_"No deberías ser tan amable, idiota"_ Murmuro en su mente tratando de mantener algo de dignidad, después de todo había ido hasta su casa para arreglar un problema que no había causado.

—Yeommae —continuo Suzaku, sentía un mal sabor de boca al hablar sobre ello, aun mas con Lelouch, era una mezcla de ira, frustración y vergüenza —Es una práctica antigua que algunos _onmyoji_ perpetraban, la práctica consiste en la ofrenda de niños —los ojos de Lelouch se abrieron sin querer— El _onmyoji_ toma a un niño, ya sea por voluntad de la familia, o no, y el niño es sometido a pasar hambre hasta que su cuerpo empieza a consumirse, sin embargo el _onmyoji_ no puede permitirse dejarlo morir, por lo cual cuando el espíritu del niño junto a su cuerpo se ve doblegado ante el hambre, se le es ofrecido comida, por lo regular fuera de su alcance para incrementar el deseo como la locura. El niño se alimentará de vez en cuando en cantidades mínimas para que siga viviendo y la tortura persista, siendo encerrado en un lugar estrecho sin nada más que las cuatro paredes que tiene a su alrededor. Encadenado, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a ser alimentado, el niño hace sus necesidades ahí hasta que se estipula una fecha para el sacrificio —las palabras de Suzaku habían salido tan huecas y ásperas que género en Lelouch una especie de terror al verlo tan sereno al hablar, aun así noto como sus manos se habían vuelto puños aferrando la tela de la parte de abajo de su kimono.

Era obvio que el tema no era de su agrado.

—Entonces las desapariciones eran...

—Al parecer el viejo rito ha recobrado fulgor —sonrió lastimeramente.

—Así que se te ordeno investigar ¿No es así?

Suzaku asintió. Lelouch se mordió el labio interno al tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas.—¿Cuántos encontraste? —al fin soltó.

—Dos niños y trece cadáveres.

Lelouch sintió la boca seca, su cuerpo se movió hacia delante, y tomo la mano de Kururugi —Suzaku yo...

—Está bien, al menos pudimos evitar que hubiera más víctimas —respondió, aunque fue más un intento vago para reconfortarse a sí mismo aunque no sirvió de nada, Suzaku sabía que la práctica seguía activa, al menos eso le revelo la mujer cuando le detuvo, aun recordaba el llanto, el miedo e incertidumbre en todo el lugar, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, sabía que si no se contenía se pondría a llorar, pero era imposible no hacerlo, al ver las almas de los niños arraigados, siendo usados como fuente catalizadora para hacer trabajos por parte de esos _onmyojis_ de magia negra.

La joven se apoyó de su pierna y parándose de puntitas beso las comisuras de sus ojos tratando de detener el llanto de Suzaku.

—No llores, lo has hecho muy bien, eres un buen niño —palmeo la cabeza de Suzaku.

Lelouch carraspeo, si bien el relato de Suzaku le había dejado con una extraña sensación, aún seguía la duda de quién era esa chica o que estaba haciendo ahí, ¿Acaso era alguno de los niños usada como sacrificio que decidió pegarse a su novio? O...

Intuyendo los pensamientos de su novio, Suzaku prosiguió.

—Este tipo de prácticas son difíciles de rastrear, la cortina de humo que deja el señor para el cual trabaja el _onmyoji_ suele ser más espesa que la niebla, con mis poderes actuales nunca podría haber hallado el sitio o el responsable —declaro Suzaku.

—Entonces ¿Cómo le encontraste? —pregunto Lelouch tras unos segundos y entender hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Fue gracias a Kaguya —al fin Lelouch supo el nombre de la chica que se estaba agasajando con su novio desde hace rato y estaba seguro que dentro de esa semana que no se vieron fue mucho peor.

Su nariz se arrugo en evidente molestia por el toqueteo de la joven. Ya tenía suficiente con Gino Weinberg, alumno de primer año de preparatoria, quien tras ser transferido y ocupar un par de clases con Suzaku (quien debió de repetirlas por falta de acreditación) se había hecho recurrente a abrazarle cada que le veía.

—Este tipo de hechizos solo pueden ser encontrados por su igual.

—Suzaku no me digas que...

—Así es joven Lamperouge, en vida también fui sometida ante dicha práctica —esta vez hablo Kaguya.

Lelouch quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, la cual se mantenía algo abierta y un sonido áspero escapo. En ese instante entendió porque la familia de Suzaku sabía sobre dicha práctica.

—Lo sé, es horrible —hablo Suzaku con ira contenida. Lelouch no sabía que responder, podía ser honesto y añadir más leña al fuego o mentir y tratar de reconfortarlo. Se vio por un momento como ese chiquillo de ocho años sin saber cómo apaciguar el llanto de Suzaku.

—Oh, querido, por favor no te sientas así, no estoy triste, fue algo que en su tiempo era muy común de hacer —y Kaguya no mentía, en ese entonces el clan Sumeragi se encontraba en una guerra contra el clan Sakurazukamori, el cual estaba tomando más fuerza, era normal querer recurrir a lo que fuese para proteger al clan y con ellos a sus seres queridos— Yo estoy bien, porque al menos así pude conocerte —Suzaku le miro, la extraña mirada que observo en el chico japonés parecía un poema difícil de leer para Lelouch.

El ambiente se había puesto extraño, más de lo que deseo Lelouch, casi tan incómodo como cuando encontraba a Marianne; su madre, con Charles su padre en algún rollo romántico.

—Si se besan ahora vomitare.

Ambos pares de ojos miraron hacia Lelouch, Suzaku frunció el entrecejo.

—Oh, ¿Podemos? —Soltó Kaguya risueñamente.

Los labios de Suzaku formaron una línea recta y severa. Lelouch lo sabía, la había cagado.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

Lelouch suspiro, era lunes por la mañana, detestaba los lunes, el inicio de semana solía ser demasiado aburrido y flojo, o en su consecuencia demasiado arduo y agotador por las excentricidades de algunos de sus profesores a inicios de la temporada de exámenes. Sumando a ello tenía a Milly como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, quien en la menor oportunidad usaba cualquier excusa para hacer de un simple evento casual a un festival o fiesta pomposa.

Sin embargo esta vez no fue Milly o algún profesor que lo tuviera en la mira como su profesora de deportes Villetta Nu de quien siempre solía escapar. Esta vez era por la "pareja" que caminaba por la escuela, mientras los ojos curiosos de los demás se posaban en ellos.

Lelouch entendía la situación en la cual su novio se había metido, al menos quiso hacer el mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo cuando vio a Suzaku inclinando su cabeza hasta el piso y pidiendo su perdón una y otra vez.

En ese momento Lelouch sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral al reconocer que hace tiempo se encontró en la misma situación. En ese entonces Suzaku le pidió perdón porque Euphemia, quien había venido de visita para ver a Nunnally y a él, le había besado.

No era de ocultar que Lelouch presintió que la situación podía darse cuando vio el destello en los ojos de su prima al conocer a Suzaku.

_"Amor a primera vista"_ intuyo pesadamente, y aunque quisiera detener los avances de su prima Lelouch reconoció su parte de la culpa, nadie, además de sus amigos y la mayoría de la academia Ashford sabían de la relación del par, sin embargo su familia era punto y aparte, la única persona que sabía de ellos dentro de los Lamperouge era Nunnally quien no iba a ser un soplón, ella esperaría a que su hermano mayor tuviera el valor de decirle a los demás miembros de su familia, y Suzaku nunca quiso presionarlo ya que se encontraban en la misma situación.

Tohdoh, antiguo maestro de Suzaku lo presentía, Genbu; su padre estaba demasiado ocupado para notar los pequeños detalles y la abuela de Suzaku, quien conoció por "casualidad" una vez, aunque Lelouch estaba seguro que la palabra casualidad no iba de la mano con la mujer, y que aquel encuentro solo había sido la punta del iceberg tras un estudio meticuloso sobre su persona, solo le había ofrecido una sonrisa que aún le causaba escalofríos al recordarla.

En resumen, Suzaku tenía una imagen que cuidar y el tener descendencia no era cuestión de gusto, sino de deber.

Lelouch entendía ese maldito detalle socialmente establecido, donde cada hombre y mujer debía dejar rastro de su existencia en base a la formación de vástagos. Sin embargo, particularmente no se veía muy interesado en ello, y sus intereses simplemente se enfocaron en estar con Suzaku, quien a pesar de venir de una buena familia era demasiado modesto para su gusto.

Demasiado honesto e ingenuo para su propio bien, Lelouch sentía que le faltaba ese toque de malicia que suele habitar en el corazón de cada hombre y mujer, no obstante, fue la carencia de este lo que le atrajo sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo notó, él también pudo sentir gusto por los pequeños placeres de la vida.

El agua del mar tocando sus pies.

La brisa del aire acariciando su cabello.

Ver las nubes navegar lentamente, mientras se acostaba en el pasto verde.

Tomar un poco de té en otoño, mientras observaba las hojas caer.

Eran pequeños placeres que se permitió disfrutar con Suzaku. Por ello cuando observo como Euphemia también empezaba a ser absorbida por su magnetismo no tuvo de otra que decir la verdad. Que ambos chicos estaban saliendo.

En ese entonces Euphemia pasó todo el día disculpándose con ambos llena de vergüenza.

No obstante esta vez era diferente.

Suzaku no se estaba disculpando por algo que había hecho, sino que se estaba disculpando con antelación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y entonces lo entendió, no estaba pidiendo permiso, simplemente lo haría y cuando al fin hubiese terminado con lo que _sentía debía hacer,_ él estaría de acuerdo con cualquier castigo que Lelouch quisiera imponerle.

Tal determinación no la había visto desde hace años. Por lo cual sintió el terror apoderándose dentro de él.

—¿Y si te pidiera que terminemos? —tentó Lelouch, en ese momento, pudo observar como los hombros de Suzaku se tensaron, una fugaz sonrisa se estaciono en los labios de Lamperouge al saberse el ganador, no obstante había cantado victoria antes de poder siquiera estar cerca de ella.

Suzaku seguía con la mirada sobre el piso, aun inclinado en aquel gesto de disculpa que empezó a irritar a Lelouch, porque dentro de su cabeza estaba sobre pensando la situación demasiado y detestaba esa tortura cuando simplemente Suzaku podía decirle a la cara que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Es... está bien —su voz tembló en un inicio, pero al final pudo restablecer su fuerza.

El disgusto de Lelouch pareció no durar demasiado ante el _interés_ , porque realmente Suzaku había despertado un interés inusual dentro de su persona al querer saber que era lo que estaba planeando si es que había planeado algo porque Suzaku era más del tipo que se dejaba llevar y mientras era llevado por las circunstancias se iban hilando las posibles soluciones.

En palabras fáciles de entender, Suzaku quería que el alma de Kaguya trascendiera, sin embargo no tenía el corazón para simplemente expulsarla del mundo terrenal como si nada, cuando en primera instancia ella no había pedido quedarse. La terrible verdad era que Kaguya había sido asesinada de una forma horrible al hacerla pasar por tan terrible rito lo cual desprecio con todo su corazón Kururugi.

Tal vez Kaguya pudo haber sentido que era su deber, pero aun así Suzaku se sentía tan enojado con su propia familia por lo que le habían hecho.

—Este tipo de prácticas debe _erradicarse_ —hablo con dureza Suzaku y Lelouch nunca le vio tan enojado. Había algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar que cuando hablo de erradicar se refería a algo mucho más allá de lo que sus palabras habían dicho. Pero Lelouch no quiso indagar sobre el tema.

Cuando al fin habían terminado con la encomienda del clan, Suzaku pudo retirar el espíritu de Kaguya para simplemente volverlo uno más de sus sirvientes, pero el chico no quiso. En cambio se había arrodillado solemnemente, su cabeza había caído hacia abajo mirando el suelo, cual caballero reverenciando a su señor, Kaguya pudo ver el temblor del cuerpo del chico y cuando este levanto su rostro hallo las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Suzaku estaba llorando.

—Por favor, si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, lo que desees, por favor déjame ayudarte... —Suplico con la voz quebrada.

Kaguya guardo silencio por un segundo, luego le sonrió amable, comprendiendo las intenciones del joven _onmyoji,_ supuso que él deseabahacerla partir de la forma más pacífica que había, forma que se le había negado por tanto tiempo ante el rito.

Entonces Kaguya lo dijo, de la forma más vivaz que alguna vez observo Suzaku durante su vida, el alma de Kaguya era suave, cálida y por completo rodeada de un aura pura, esto debido a su entrenamiento en el arte de la magia cuando aún seguía con vida para no manchar su espíritu en el momento de su dolorosa muerte. Kaguya había sido fuerte, demasiado para su corta edad, por lo cual tener sueños no era tan ilógico de pensar, siendo que a su edad, Suzaku había pensado en muchas cosas sobre su futuro, entre ellas ser florista o un simple granjero al haberse criado en la libertad del aire fresco cuando aún vivía su madre.

Era, cuando crecían las personas que esos sueños empezaban a ser olvidados, reemplazados y hasta odiados por sus mismos soñadores ante la responsabilidad de ser adultos complicando su propia existencia y por ende su felicidad.

Porque hasta él comprendía que su sueño de verse rodeado entre muchas flores en una pequeña casa fuera de la ciudad con Lelouch y Nunnally era un sueño sin pies ni cabeza con tan poco o nada de visión.

Al final el hilo de pensamientos se fue cuando la pequeña hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

—Quiero vivir —sus palabras fueron un estruendo para sus oídos y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se habían detenido, su corazón se estrujo, una sonrisa se estaciono en sus labios mientras tomaba su mano. Suzaku se sentía tan conmovido. No se sentía con derecho para llorar con aquel descubrimiento. No al verla ahí frente a él tan solemne.

Y así fue como Suzaku se había metido en un gran problema.

El hecho innegable de la vida es que los muertos no podían volver al mundo que habían abandonado sus almas, pero también era un hecho innegable que esa simple realidad no iba a detener a Suzaku de cumplir los deseos de Kaguya.

La situación era simple, Kaguya quería poder disfrutar de lo que conllevaba estar vivo, por lo cual primero le pidió a Suzaku que fuesen amantes, ya que uno de sus mayores sueños en vida fue siempre casarse con un hombre capaz y fuerte y por supuesto tener muchos hijos.

Obviamente lo segundo no podría ser, pero lo primero _tal vez sí_ , si Suzaku ponía algunas reglas, entre ellas nada de besos y por supuesto nada de intimidad más allá de abrazos, claro que Kaguya podía abrazarle y dormir en su regazo, también podía tomarle de la mano, pero no podía ir más allá ya que Suzaku estaba con alguien más.

Kaguya lo miro con curiosidad por unos segundos para después reír tan jovialmente y aceptar su trato.

Hacer lo que hacen las parejas era un tema en particular vergonzoso para Suzaku, quien a sabiendas del compromiso en el cual se había metido decidió llevarlo dentro del templo, sin embargo la llegada de su novio había cambiado el juego y Kaguya observo en la intrusión de Lelouch un mar de posibilidades al ver que había en el mundo más divertido allá afuera.

Así que Kaguya se decidió.

—Quiero ir a la escuela contigo —pidió, Suzaku iba a negarse a su petición, pero Kaguya fue más rápida, primero estuvo de acuerdo con la negativa de Suzaku, luego compartió su opinión y sin saber cómo, al final Suzaku había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Y por ello Lelouch se encontraba en su pupitre mirando a la pareja siendo vista por los demás con diversión.

—Esto —explico Suzaku —Es un hechizo común para los espíritus de alto rango, el poder de distorsionar la memoria los humanos como su percepción del tiempo, por ello, para todas las personas que están cerca de nosotros el hecho de que Kaguya esté aquí no es extraño, en realidad ellos creen que Kaguya siempre fue su compañera de clases, o en su defecto alumna si es que un profesor está cerca.

—En otras palabras, Kaguya siempre fue una de nosotros ¿No es así?

Suzaku asintió. Lelouch quiso decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Milly quien llego con el grupo.

—Vaya, vaya, así que la pareja del año, sigue derramando su miel —paso un brazo por encima del par, Kaguya solo asintió mientras se sonrojaba, Suzaku solo desvió la mirada.

Lelouch decidió mirar por la ventana. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Suzaku ni mucho menos por Milly quien como de costumbre quiso molestarlo un poco.

—¿Qué con esa mirada Lulu? Acaso no te gusta el buen ambiente que se ha establecido.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

La chica suspiro. Dejando a la pareja se dirigió con Lelouch.

—Supongo que aun eres un niño, pero no tengas pena, un día de estos también crecerás —declaro tras palmearle la espalda.

Lelouch alzo la mirada con irritación.

—Que usted hable de madurez señorita Ashford es irónico ¿No cree?

—Oh vamos, no seas tan malhumorado, ¿Porque no compartes la felicidad de que tu mejor amigo conforme la pareja favorita de la academia Ashford otro año seguido? —Lelouch chasqueo la lengua— Hablando de ello ¿Acaso ese logro no merece una celebración? —esta vez Lelouch resoplo— Es decir, ya llevan siete años juntos, ese es un número especial ¿No? —dijo más para sí mismo que para los jóvenes— Así que debemos celebrarlo —los ojos de la joven presidenta brillaron ante su propia afirmación y sin dar paso a alguna objeción tomo la mano de Kaguya— Te la robo un par de minutos casanova —guiño un ojo antes de salir del salón, Suzaku le miro con confusión.

—Pero la clase... —se detuvo al ver que las chicas ya se habían ido.

Largando un poco de aire se tumbó en el asiento junto al de Lelouch. Su mirada seguía al frente aunque por el rabillo podía ver la expresión disgustada de su novio.

—Lelouch —le llamo.

Lamperouge dirigió su mirada hacia Suzaku, sus labios formaron una generosa sonrisa.

—¿Si, Kururugi?

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Suzaku. Y sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido, Lelouch no le había llamado por su apellido desde hace años, y solo recurría a este cuando estaba realmente molesto. Levantándose de su asiento tomo la mano de Lamperouge y le insto a mirarle, entonces le jalo para llevarlo consigo.

—¡Oi! ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Suzaku? —se quejó Lelouch siendo llevado afuera— Oye la clase está a punto de comenzar y... —Se detuvo al reconocer la expresión en el rostro de Suzaku, en ese momento solo suspiro y se dejó guiar por el chico yendo hacia las escaleras de arriba.—Y bien ¿Qué es tan importante como para hacerte querer saltar la clase? —Dijo Lelouch con molestia, Suzaku le había soltado cuando llegaron a la azotea.

—Tú —declaro con firmeza Suzaku, su mirada seguía inclinada hacia abajo. Lelouch se estremeció con sus palabras, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante hasta llegar con él.

—Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes? —enredo los brazos por encima de su espalda hasta atraerlo a su pecho, el rostro de Suzaku se hundió entre la intercepción de su cuello y hombro— Si esto solo te iba a causar angustia y dolor pudiste haberte negado, buscar otra forma o...

Suzaku se apartó un poco para mirar a Lelouch, su rostro se encontraba completamente mortificado por las palabras de su novio.

—¡Pero Lelouch!

—Si, si, lo sé, no podías dejar las cosas así, pero eso no quita que la situación te resulte también dolorosa ¿Verdad?

—No me gusta que peleemos —confeso Suzaku con tristeza.

—Pero es algo inevitable si sigues trayendo problemas contigo —le sonrió con dulzura Lelouch— Alguien debe evitar que te metas en problemas, aún más evitar que te metas en uno realmente grande.

—Entonces... eso quiere decir que... Lelouch... Tú...

—¿Quién más tendría la paciencia de aguantarte entonces?

—Pero tú, hace un momento y en aquel entonces... Pensé que ya no me querías...

—Eso debería de decir yo, comprometiéndote con un espíritu a pesar de que ya me tienes a mí ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? —rio.

—Lelouch...

—Si, si lo sé —suspiro resignado— supongo que fue algo nostálgico —reflexiono Lelouch— La pareja favorita de la academia, quiero decir nosotros ya sabes... Fue bueno tenerlo.

—Aun lo tenemos y lo sabes —declaro Suzaku— lo que ellos ven es una ilusión, la distorsión que ha creado Kaguya para encajar en este mundo.

—Supongo que sí, pero es inevitable ya sabes —suspiro Lelouch desviando la mirada— Sentir celos.

Suzaku acaricio la mejilla de Lelouch con ternura, instándolo a verlo.

—¿Sabes porque existe la luna?

—¿Suzaku?

—La luna sirve para iluminar el camino de los hombres soñadores, para que no puedan perderse en la oscuridad y puedan regresar a casa —acerco su rostro y pegó su frente en la de Lelouch — Tu eres mi luna, mi hermosa luna —rozo su nariz contra la suya, los ojos de Suzaku se encontraban fijos en los de Lelouch, quien no podía apartar la vista de su novio, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado— Sin ti yo podría perderme sin rumbo fijo ¿Sabes?

Lelouch sonrió altivo al ver la mirada necesitada de Suzaku, sus manos juguetearon hasta estacionarse en la cintura de su novio. En cambio Suzaku abrazo su cuello. Sus ojos jade brillaron expectantes.

—Entonces, enséñame como un simple mortal ama a _su_ luna. Y tal vez el propio astro se apiade de ese simple mortal.

Suzaku rio entre dientes —Le-

Lelouch le detuvo al tomar sus labios en un suave beso, el cual empezó a escalar de proporción al escabullir sus manos dentro del uniforme de Suzaku, había extrañado a Suzaku más de lo que creyó, tanto que cuando lo tuvo indefenso entre sus brazos no pudo detenerse.

Obviamente ambos perdieron la primera clase.

—Oh, así que ahí estaban los dos —hablo Kaguya al ver al par desparramado en el piso de la azotea. Suzaku se avergonzó, tratando de coger su chaqueta para cubrirse se encontró con la de Lelouch, quien la extendió sobre sus hombros mientras aún miraba a Kaguya con recelo— ¿Interrumpo? —pregunto tras sisear la cabeza a la derecha llevando su dedo índice en la mejilla de forma pensativa.

—No, por supuesto que no —hablo Lelouch mientras se acomodaba la camisa del uniforme.

—Ya veo —sonrió Kaguya— Entonces espero que puedan reunirse con los demás allá abajo ya que están preocupados por ustedes dos.

Dijo antes de avanzar hacia Suzaku, arrodillándose frente a él, empezó a ayudarle a colocarse la ropa.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

—¿Así que no te importa? —Se atrevió a preguntar al fin Lelouch, tanto él como Kaguya se encontraban sentados en el césped, estaban en la clase de educación física. Por suerte el estar cerca del espíritu había nublado la razón de la profesora Villetta por lo cual esta vez no tuvo que huir de la mujer y con ello perderse el ver a Suzaku en la pista.

—Oh para nada querido —rio con gracia— Es natural que Suzaku tenga más de una sola esposa, después de todo, el chico proviene de un gran linaje, sin embargo ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien con eso?

Lelouch siguió con la vista al frente, Suzaku se encontraba a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Kallen Kouzuki, esa era su segunda vuelta antes finalizar, en ese momento sintió que si apartaba la vista la máscara caería y no quería darle ese beneficio a nadie más que a Suzaku.

Suzaku era a la única persona a quien le había mostrado cada pequeño matiz de su persona, y no aquel ambiguo personaje que solía manejar para con las masas y no es que no fuese del todo sincero con los demás o que desconfiara de sus amigos dentro del consejo estudiantil, era solo, que Lelouch reconocía que las personas no estaban preparadas para conocerse los unos a otros, porque eso confería mostrar también lo malo, y a veces lo malo era difícil de manejar cuando se observaba la imperfección desde cerca.

Era en cierta forma una conclusión demasiado solitaria, amaba a demasía a Nunnally; su hermana, pero nunca tuvo la confianza de contarle algo más allá de sus problemas superficiales como adolescente.

Suzaku en cambio era un libro abierto, siempre dejándose llevar por la situación como una hoja en el viento, a veces expresando más de lo que debía para su propio bien, y por ello en un principio no se llevaron bien, es más juro que nunca podrían ser amigos, y entonces Lelouch comprendió la severidad de la frase, nunca digas nunca.

Porque ahí, de entre todos, Suzaku le acepto tal y como era, y por ello pensó que mostrarle a alguien más aquellas grietas era una completa estupidez, después de todo solo lo necesitaba a él.

Largando un poco de aire, observo como una de las chicas le ofrecía a una toalla a Suzaku.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Sí que eres fuerte joven Lamperouge —declaro Kaguya risueñamente— Sin embargo, el camino que han elegido, que has elegido, es un pedregoso, un amor que no puede florecer —dijo esto último de forma pensativa, más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

—¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí? —pregunto con cierto deje de fastidio. Lelouch ya sabía de ante mano, que una relación entre dos hombres no podría ofrecer nada, por más que se amaran o se consumara ninguno podía darle hijos al otro.

—¡Claro que no! —hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba de las manos— ¡En realidad siento admiración por usted! —Lelouch le miro con asombro— ¡Por favor déjeme aprender más de usted, así en mi siguiente vida podre estaré más que preparada para ser una mejor esposa! —la vorágine de sentimientos bombardeo a Lelouch, una parte de él seguía en shock ante la sorpresa de sus palabras y otra sintió una profunda tristeza, Kaguya era una niña, casi de la edad de Nunnally, si Nunnally hubiera muerto, se preguntó Lelouch, ¿Cuantos sueños hubiera dejado flotando en la deriva?, y aún más ¿Hubiera encontrado a un alma tan caritativa como la de Suzaku para cumplir sus últimos deseos?, el pesar sucumbió ante él, y sus manos se abrieron acogiendo a las de Kaguya mientras asintió.

Y así fue como el plan de _"Un romance más ardiente que el propio sol de verano"_ empezó.

Lelouch era inteligente, demasiado hábil para comandar si quisiera a un ejército completo y ganar la guerra, sea cual fuera la guerra, además tenía una arma secreta, la única mujer que podía competir en habilidad contra él; Milly Ashford, así que dejando de lado los estragos que habían generado los dos hace dos años, por segunda vez unió sus fuerzas con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, si bien la primera vez todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal, al final todo había valido la pena cuando consiguió el efusivo "si" del chico que le robaba el aliento y que le generaba los mejores sueños húmedos cuando se le declaro.

—Pero Lelouch —chillo Suzaku.

Lamperouge le miro por el rabillo. Su entrecejo se había fruncido.

—¿Acaso quiere huir de la responsabilidad, sr. Kururugi?

Suzaku bajo la cabeza, resignado como un pequeño cachorro siendo regañado por su dueño.

Lelouch suspiro, yendo hacia él, le tomo del rostro para que lo viera.

—Entre más rápido acabes con esto, más rápido recuperare a mi novio —le sonrió.

—Pero... —un par de lágrimas asomaron las comisuras de sus ojos, haciendo un puchero prosiguió Suzaku— ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Fue tu decisión, una -muy estúpida- cabe a decir —puntualizo esto— Y para mi mala suerte estoy enamorado del hombre que hizo tan estúpida elección.

—Lelouch...

—Eres el hijo del primer ministro de Japón, también el primer heredero del clan Sumeragi —los ojos de Suzaku se abrieron un poco más ante sus palabras— Comprendo tus responsabilidades, como también comprendes las mías —la mirada de Suzaku se afilo, era un secreto, uno que solo que él y Milly Ashford conocían, el emperador Charles Zi Britannia era conocido por tener el mayor imperio comercial del mundo, teniendo consigo un tercio de este, además de ello era conocido por sus incontables aventuras lo que género como consecuencia una innumerable cantidad de hijos regados por el mundo, y entre ellos estaba Lelouch Vi Britannia y su hermana Nunnally Vi Britannia, quienes a pesar de ser los últimos en la línea para heredar la fortuna de Charles, prefirieron vivir lejos de las cámaras y reflectores, decisión no tan descabellada al no ser los únicos parientes que optaron con dicho camino, un ejemplo más fue Euphemia Li Britannia y Odysseus, este último quien había decidido retirarse y pasarle el puesto de sub vicepresidente a su hermano Schneizel— Aun así no me arrepiento en mi elección —la voz de Lelouch le despertó del estupor, era fuerte y clara, solemne— Y espero que tú tampoco.

Y con ello finalizo la conversación, Suzaku tomo su mano con el mayor respeto y amor, sabía que esas últimas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que pudieran expresar realmente en cualquier lengua, era la promesa tacita aun latente entre el simple capricho de dos niños tontos dejando que su corazón hablara por primera vez, porque Suzaku lo reconocía, cuando aceptaron salir no les importo el riesgo latente, a pesar de las apariencia, de los deberes y de las consecuencias, simplemente se dejaron correr libres mostrando lo que llevaban adentro sin miedo, entonces comprendió que Lelouch ya no lo veía como un simple capricho, sino coma el destino entrelazado entre los dos.

Lo cierto es que ya no eran unos niños.

Esto era algo más, algo inconmensurable. Y Lelouch le estaba ando la libertad de seguir a pesar de que significara lastimarlo.

Suzaku beso el dorso de su mano y el pacto se había hecho. Que sin importar lo que pasara, eran solo ellos dos en aquel mundo hecho de ilusiones. Por ello nada más podía afectarlos.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

El plan como tal para mitigar sospechas del consejo estudiantil -dígase su propio ejército personal- era que se había dado cuenta que había sido un mal amigo con Suzaku y que quería preparar algo especial a la joven pareja.

Milly soltó un hondo _"Oh"_ para luego palmear su espalda y decirle con voz divertida, _"nuestro pequeño Lelouch está creciendo"_

Rivalz dio su visto bueno al alzar su pulgar, y Shirley tomo sus manos, entusiasmada _"Oh, Lulu es una maravillosa idea_ "

Kallen y Nina se miraron a la vez, y luego asintieron.

Basado en los informes recabados por las novelas y mangas de romance que su hermana Nunnally solía leer preparo un plan idóneo de citas.

Primero; paseos.

Suzaku se quedó a las afueras del templo Kururugi esperando a que Kaguya bajara por las largas escaleras, cuestión que no le hizo nada feliz, porque para ello debió bajar dos veces siendo que en primera instancia, vivían juntos por lo cual ir a recogerla estaba demás, y luego estaba el hecho de que había olvidado su maletín en la mesa de la estancia así que debió subir por él y luego bajar.

Y así Lelouch miro a su novio desde el tren corriendo por la mañana tratando de no llegar tarde a clases mientras llevaba a Kaguya de la mano tratando de detener el trasporte público sin suerte alguna.

Segundo; comer juntos.

Algo fácil de hacer si es que Kaguya supiera cocinar, así que tuvo que ver como su novio comía la comida imposible de digerir del espíritu lo cual llevo a Suzaku correr durante todo el día al baño.

Tercero; muestra de afecto público.

Este paso fue difícil de asimilar tanto para Lelouch como para Suzaku, después de todo, ninguno había sido tan obvio en su relación cuando empezaron, pero, porque siempre había un pero, Milly había enfatizado que Suzaku era un novio demasiado serio, con el índice apuntándole al joven japonés se resignó y Lelouch creyó que era una forma de práctica para el futuro.

Y así fue como Suzaku entro al salón de clases en el receso, la puerta había hecho más ruido de lo normal por la fuerza impartida del chico quien se dirigía hacia Kaguya de forma robótica.

—Kaguya —hablo con determinación.

—¿Sí? —le miro Kaguya con aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes.

—Yo... —en ese momento toda confianza se había ido al desagüe.

—¿Sí?

Suzaku trago duro, eran esos hermosos y brillantes ojos viéndolo al igual que los de sus compañeros, el nerviosismo crecía más y más, ya ni recordaba el poema que debía recitar o las palabras que Milly le había dicho podía decir en caso de olvidar lo demás.

Y mientras tanto todos le miraban, sus manos estaban sudorosas. Miro a Lelouch, no quería defraudarlo, después de todo se había comprometido tanto, entonces pensó que si no podía obligar a su boca hablar algo coherente tal vez podría hacerlo con su cuerpo así que se inclinó hacia ella y le beso en la mejilla.

Las chicas suspiraron, algunas gritaron con entusiasmo, los chicos en cambio vitorearon la escena.

Lelouch por otra parte le miro con asombro, él había empujado a Suzaku para terminar con lo que empezó. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir celos como envidia.

_Su Suzaku_ no era alguien de mostrar afecto público, tampoco es que él le hubiera dejado hacerlo, pero en ese momento _Su Suzaku_ lo había hecho a pesar de ser un mar de nervios, por el rabillo observo como Kaguya le tomaba de brazo mientras le sonreía con cariño y el reía nerviosamente.

Lelouch solo pudo chasquear la lengua.

Quinto; citas.

—Oh vamos no puedes echarte para atrás, tú fuiste el de todo el plan —declaro Milly tomando el cuello de la camisa de Lelouch mientras trataba de escabullirse puesto que se encontraban fuera del parque temático de Clovisland, donde la pareja se encontraba paseando tranquilamente.

—Sí, pero ya hicimos nuestra parte, les dimos las entradas ahora es momento de respetar su privacidad y...

Milly le miro inquisitivamente —¿Enserio Lelouch Lamperouge no tiene un poco de curiosidad sobre que harán ellos dos?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oh vamos, son dos jóvenes completamente sanos así que...

—¡Milly! —chillo Lelouch antes de que pudiera continuar, la rubia suspiro.

—Hablo de que, ¿No crees que son lindos? —Lelouch parpadeo incrédulo— Quiero decir, Suzaku es un chico amable, sabe cuándo ser intrépido, pero a la hora de hablar de amor el chico es como un pequeño cachorro que debe ser guiado —y Lelouch tuvo que darle crédito a Milly, lo había descrito bien, demasiado bien para su infortunio— En cambio Kaguya es demasiado enérgica y amorosa, además de tener un carácter fuerte y dominante, pero... no sería interesante ver que tal vez las cosas son un poco diferentes —le sonrió y su sonrisa le dio un escalofrió perturbador.

—¿Milly?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, la gente suele cambiar en privado.

—Así que en resumen la presidenta solo quiere saciar su hambre de curiosidad —hablo esta vez Kallen con indiferencia.

—¡Oh Kallen, nada menos de lo que esperaba, has sabido comprender a la presidenta en tan poco tiempo! —aplaudió Shirley.

Rivalz rio desde atrás, Milly sonrió forzadamente mientras una pisca de vergüenza se estaciono en su rostro en forma de rubor.

Nina, quien había ido por una bebida miro a la pareja irse.

—Ahí —señalo con el dedo al verlos dirigirse a la casa de espantos.

Y así el grupo les siguió.

Primero Lelouch tuvo que soportar como Shirley se le aferraba por los horribles monstruos que salían de los alrededores, los cuales no eran más que simples empleados y alguno que otro animatronic.

Fue algo irónico que gente vestida de fantasmas y espectros quisieran asustar a un fantasma real.

Luego fueron al paseo de las tazas, para observar como Suzaku y Kaguya entraban al juego de enfrente, los carros chocones.

La siguiente parada fueron los puestos de juegos, en donde tuvieron que aplaudir los dotes de Suzaku al acabar con la mayoría de los premios de la sección de arriba. En ese momento Lelouch tuvo que dejar su banderilla de lado cuando Suzaku dejo sus premios a un lado para colocar la sandalia de madera en Kaguya quien la había perdido al casi tropezar.

Suspiro amargamente, _"no seas tan amable",_ quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo.

—Lulu ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —mordió su banderilla de mala gana.

Y después de varios juegos más, donde Lelouch ya soportaba sus pies, siendo que su condición física no era la mejor, vio a la pareja ir al túnel del amor.

Ese cursi paseo donde los enamorados se subían a barcos en forma de corazón mientras navegaban.

Siendo arrastrado por Milly, los integrantes del consejo estudiantil se dividieron en parejas, así fue como le toco ir con Nina, Rivalz con Shirley y por último a Milly con Kallen.

Dentro del juego no podía ver nada más que la reflexión de luces por el agua, también uno que otro detalle a su alrededor, como flores y un pequeño jardín, apoyando su mejilla contra su palma abierta solo pudo preguntarse en que estaba pensando su hermano Clovis con tan ridículo lugar.

Fue en la intercepción que pudo notar el bote frente a ellos, observo a la pareja demasiado junta, en su rostro se reflejó la desaprobación, no era de una dama hacer ese tipo de cosas antes del matrimonio, pensó, y solo rezo porque Nunnally no descarriara el camino como la joven del bote de adelante, entonces se percató de que no estaba solo al escuchar la risita de Nina.

—¿Sucede algo?

Nina negó y con aquel tono suave y bajo respondió —Es solo, que es sorpresivo ver a Kururugi-kun de esa forma.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la pareja de enfrente eran Kaguya y Suzaku.

Y un sinfín de pensamientos atravesó la mente de Lelouch. Pensamientos nada agradables cabía decir.

_"¿Y si realmente Suzaku estaba disfrutando de la compañía del espíritu? ¿Y si al final terminan enamorándose? ¿Y si al final le deja por ella y si tal vez ya lo había dejado y era el único que no se había dado cuenta?",_ después de todo, todos en la academia veían a la pareja de buena forma y entonces se sintió mareado y vomito.

Cuando al fin bajo se sujetó del pasamanos.

—Lo siento, no me siento bien —le dijo a Nina antes de marcharse, ya no quería estar ahí y seguir viendo como su novio la pasaba demasiado bien con Kaguya.

Entonces pensó en tomarse un respiro de todo, un fin de semana solo con su hermana le haría recuperar algo de cordura después de todo, Kaguya estaba muerta, además él había hecho todos los arreglos para que pudieran estar juntos, así que en efecto, no era cosa que Suzaku lo hubiera dejado, solo estaba haciendo lo que le pidió ser, lo que debía ser para que Kaguya pudiera descansar en paz.

Y tras repetirse una y otra vez esas palabras pensó que el lunes que tuviera que volver a clases y ver al par no sería tan malo.

Pero al parecer los lunes odiaban a Lelouch como Lelouch odiaba a los lunes.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante la petición de Kaguya a primera hora de la mañana.

—Quiero una boda —repitió con calma y con una sonrisa amable.

—Una boda ¿Verdad? —Kaguya asintió, Lelouch se sintió indefenso, miro a los lados, pero no había nadie quien pudiera salvarlo, y particularmente ese día Suzaku no estaba en el salón aunque su maletín estaba en su pupitre— ¿Qué dijo Suzaku?

—Él está de acuerdo —hizo una pausa, Lelouch lo agradeció, trataba de recuperar la respiración— Esta será mi última petición —finalizo solemne.

Lelouch le miro escéptico, sus palabras parecían conferir algo más, pero simplemente en ese momento no podía entender nada, ese día había despertado de buen humor, como la tradición decía, encontró un pequeño palito de té flotando hacia arriba, el clima era agradable, cuando llego se enteró que su profesora de deportes estaría ocupada esa semana por lo cual su clase se usaría como clase de estudio libre para los alumnos, lo cual confería más que nada un largo rato para pasar el tiempo o para hacer la tarea faltante del día. Sin embargo la petición de Kaguya le había dejado con la guardia baja y es que, ¿Que más quería de los dos?, desde hace más de dos semanas que no había estado con Suzaku en privado y ni que decir de forma intima.

Lelouch no estaba seguro de que sentir por la propia Kaguya, quería estar enojado con ella por arrebatarle a _Su_ Suzaku y lo estaba en cierto modo, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía lo que hacía, si él estuviera en la misma posición de Kaguya también lo codiciaría, y luego estaba el hecho de que le había dado permiso, y se maldijo por haberlo hecho porque el juro que nada podría interponerse en aquel mundo de fantasía que habían creado para solo ellos dos.

Si en algún momento alguno de los dos debía casarse y formar una familia eso no cambiaría el hecho de que solo se tenían el uno al otro, Lelouch nunca le negaría tener una familia a Suzaku, sabía de antemano que sería un padre amoroso, y sabía que Suzaku nunca se interpondría en sus deberes, pero ver que los acontecimientos estaban pasando demasiado rápido fue un golpe directo a los cimientos de su propio mundo cayéndose a pedazos.

Una realidad próxima. Que tal vez solo era la prueba irrefutable de la convicción de ambos. Y si flaqueaba en ese momento no podía permitirse un futuro con Suzaku después.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir en marcha con el plan.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

Milly grito al aire llena de emoción junto a Shirley quien saltaba de alegría. El tema del nuevo festival escolar había sido _"una boda de ensueño"_ y los invitados de honor por supuesto eran Kaguya y Suzaku.

Tomando las horas del club y las horas libres de la clase de deporte el grupo empezó a planificar todo. Por primera vez Lelouch se encontró en silencio mientras las chicas chillaban por cada pequeño detalle a planificar.

Lelouch quien se encontraba a un lado de Suzaku, bajo la vista cuando el chico le tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Lelouch pudo sentir como su mano temblaba aunque por fuera Suzaku se encontrara sonriendo ante cada pequeña propuesta de las chicas. Lelouch suspiro, aferrando la suya, quiso darle fuerza.

—Pareces nervioso —susurro Lelouch.

—Lo estoy.

—No deberías.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo —se mordió la lengua, no quería hablar demás y arruinar el ambiente de por sí ya arruinado— Además ¿No estas molesto?

—Si estuviera en tu posición harías lo mismo que yo ¿No?

Y Suzaku suspiro con resignación, después de todo, amaba tanto a Lelouch como para interponerse en su camino, lo que más le asustaba era ser odiado por él.

—Es verdad —concedió con una sonrisa triste, Lelouch quiso reparar en lo que había dicho, pero vio alejarse a Suzaku de él cuando Shirley le pidió ir con la futura novia.

La semana se fue entre preparaciones y clases, Lelouch y Suzaku tuvieron que enfrentar los arreglos de un festival que Milly clamo sería el mejor por haber parejas con el eslogan, _díselo en blanco;_ donde las chicas debían de dar el ramo al chico que les robaba los suspiros.

Entre los arreglos floreares, los trajes a usar y vestidos, además de la música, bocadillos y por supuesto coreografía, porque la pareja estrella debía comenzar con el baile de gala por supuesto, fue un agradable respiro poder tomar la fina cintura de Suzaku cuando le enseñaba los pasos del vals.

Fue también una enorme hazaña no perderse en su cálida mirada y la dulce muestra de amor que reflejaban sus ojos.

—¿Ves? Se hace así —explico Lelouch tras haberle hecho flexionarse hacia atrás, sus rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros del otro, pudo ver el rubor de Suzaku y como sus labios temblaron de emoción, pero Lelouch fue consciente de las miradas de los demás, y solo pudo dejar que la bestia ansiosa que llevaba adentro refunfuñara, puesto que debía salvaguardar la integridad del futuro novio.

Al menos fue un placer culposo, ver a Suzaku hacer un puchero al ver que él también deseaba lo mismo.

Había llegado al fin el día, era sábado, el sol resplandecía, Lelouch esperaba a que Nunnally terminara de cambiarse, él se encontraba con la primera planta con un elegante traje negro y corbata color violeta.

—Hermano —le llamo Nunnally con el vestido color crema, por suerte había convencido a Milly y a Kaguya que su hermana fuese la chica de las flores, por lo cual ningún chico podría fijar sus garras en ella, y por supuesto ella al estar con el consejo no tendría que participar con la celebración de los demás alumnos.

Solo un cabeza de chorlito esperaría la gracia de una novia, y uno aun mayor participaría en ella, y por supuesto la academia Ashford se encontraba llena de cabezas de chorlito.

Como Rivalz que esperaba el ramo de Milly, quien desde el comienzo del festival había dejado desairado en la mesa del consejo estudiantil.

Luego estaba Shirley quien temblaba en su lugar como si tuviera frío mientras aferraba el ramo con fuerza y le observaba fijamente, _"Si realmente estaba tan asustada porque no se iba a esconder como Nina"_ pensó Lelouch.

Kallen en cambio había dejado su ramo en un florero mientras salía por el novio ya que Rivalz seguía perdido con el ceñido vestido de Milly, demasiado.

Entonces llego el novio, el único chico vestido con un traje blanco y acabados dorados.

—Lamento haber tardado —se disculpó el chico con rubor en las mejillas, Lelouch sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho, si es que era posible, porque los latidos de este no dejaban de resonar con fervor, era la primera vez que veía a Suzaku con su cabello bien peinado y atado, siendo que sus risos siempre se movían de un lugar a otro ante sus pasos o la brisa del aire, esta vez se encontraban bien sujetos mostrando su fino rostro, aunque uno que otro riso se estaciono en su flanco izquierdo fungiendo como flequillo, lo cual le daba un aire de misterio exquisito.

Lelouch contuvo la respiración por un momento, se sentía sin palabras, temía que su cuerpo se moviera sin previo aviso y se robara al novio en ese instante, por suerte para todos ante el silencio que se había estacionado cuando llego Suzaku, Nunnally hablo.

—Suzaku-kun te ves tan apuesto y elegante, debo decir que tengo algo de envidia de la novia —declaro, Suzaku sonrió— Yo también desearía tener un elegante caballero a mi lado —confeso, y Lelouch le miro aterrorizado, pensando que tal vez debería de prohibir tanta novela romántica a su propia hermana, Suzaku avanzo hacia ella, entonces se arrodillo, llevando su mano hacia las flores que adornaban la solapa de su traje extendió el pequeño ramo hacia Nunnally.

—Oh, Nunnally me halagan tus palabras, sé que un día encontraras al hombre que es digno de vuestro amor, pero por el momento, puedo al menos jurar que seré vuestro caballero para defender tu honor.

Nunnally sonrió enternecida, aceptando el ramo asintió.

Lelouch quería gritar en ese momento _"¿¡Espera que carajos haces!? ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto Suzaku!"_ quiso reprenderle, sin embargo alguien se adelantó.

—Ahora yo soy quien tiene algo de envidia —llego Kaguya de la mano de Nina con un hermoso traje tradicional japonés— Que mi prometido diga tales palabras a una joven tan hermosa a pocas horas de nuestra boda me deja desconsolada —rio— ¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez deba huir y dejarle plantado en el altar— su mirada se fijó en Lelouch, Suzaku le tomo de la mano, una fuerte mirada le dirigió Suzaku a Kaguya quien le sonrió complacida— Aunque sería una lástima desperdiciar tan elegante traje ¿No es así querido?

—Si, por supuesto.

—Hablando de una lástima, que no es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de llegar al altar —dijo Shirley pensativa.

Kaguya sonrió.

—¡Oh, pero es que no pude simplemente esperar! Después de todo estoy ansiosa, casarme con mi prometido siempre fue mi mayor sueño, ¿No le negarían a una pobre novia su único deseo vedad? Además, ¿No creen que es un bonito ambiente el de allá abajo?

Desde la segunda planta se asomaron, empezaron a ver el movimiento de las jóvenes novias entregando sus ramos. Milly sonrió satisfecha, Rivalz suspiro resignado envidiando la suerte de esos hombres. Shirley agarro parte de las enaguas de su vestido para armarse de valor, y darle su ramo a Lelouch, sin embargo no le encontró.

—¿Y Lulu? —pregunto Shirley.

—Tuvo que ir al baño —respondió Nunnally con calma.

—Ahora que lo pienso tampoco se encuentran Kaguya ni Suzaku —declaro Kallen.

—Supongo que alguien esta emocionado —dijo Milly con una sonrisa pícara, Nina se sonrojo tras imaginarse escenas nada apropiadas.

•°•°✿°•°•°•♡•°•°•°✿°•°•

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Kaguya afianzando su mano contra la de Suzaku, su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro, el ramo de flores blancas seguía en su regazo.

Suzaku le miro con sorpresa, al final rio.

—Creo que yo debería de hacerte esa pregunta, debes estar nerviosa.

—Siempre lo estoy —Suzaku guardo silencio ante la confesión de Kaguya, mientras le observaba con atención, Kaguya parecía aún más pequeña que de costumbre en ese momento, tan indefensa a su lado, cuando ella cogió mano y le llevo consigo fuera de los ojos de sus amigos no espero que le llevase en el tercer salón de música. Ahí sentados en los escalones su mirada se hallaba puesta en el viejo piano.

—Kaguya...

—Es tan cálido —empezó Kaguya— Este mundo, pero más que este mundo el hecho de que existas tú en el —sonrió cálidamente— Realmente me has hecho tan feliz Suzaku. De solo pensar que tuve la suerte de conocerte me hace feliz haber pasado por todo lo que pasé para llegar a este momento —Suzaku quiso hablar, pero Kaguya le detuvo— Tu corazón es tan cálido y amable, la persona que amas, debe ser demasiado afortunada.

Suzaku negó —No, yo soy quien es el afortunado.

Kaguya rio dulcemente, en ese momento suspiro.

—Hace un agradable día —soltó pensativa guardándose los recuerdos que venían a ella, el día de su muerte pudo reconocer la tormenta en el aire, escucho el vivaz y sonoro rugido del trueno y rayo, mientras su vida empezaba a apagarse y de sus ojos una lagrima marchita cayo por encima de su mejilla.

Kaguya podía recordar el hambre, podía recordar la pena y el dolor, también la oscuridad yuxtaponiéndose entre la luz que entraba por los ventanales de la habitación, en otro momento aquel recuerdo le instaría a llorar, y a querer ocultarse por el miedo, pero esta vez tenia a Suzaku, y solo a él. Sin embargo Kaguya lo sabía a la perfección, que aunque ese chico estuviera sosteniendo su alma herida nunca seria suyo.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo, en otro universo si es que pudiera existir uno mejor que este, ambos se hubieran conocido y se hubieran amado mucho, o al menos ella estaba segura de que lo hubiera amado demasiado.

—Suzaku —le llamo, su rostro se levantó para verlo, los ojos de Suzaku eran como los suyos, pero al mismo tiempo eran diferentes, en ellos había una calidez sin igual, Suzaku siempre mantenía una mirada amable, como el reflejo de su propio corazón, y Kaguya deseo algo prohibido, su mano había acariciado su mejilla, Suzaku se inclinó hacia ella.

Solo un beso, pensó, solo uno antes de partir, podía sentir la dicha estacionándose en ella mientras su espíritu se elevaba, pero entonces lo vio cuando su vista se desvió hacia atrás, detrás de uno de los mármoles, Lelouch miraba la escena con recelo e impotencia. Los ojos de Kaguya se cerraron, y sonrió— Eres un buen niño —dijo y luego negó— No, ambos lo son —entonces se levantó.

—Kaguya...

Kaguya tomo su mano y le insto a ir con ella, entonces los ojos de Suzaku se encontraron con los de Lelouch, quien había desviado la mirada ante la vergüenza.

Les había seguido, a pesar de saber que estaba mal, que no debía, que en un futuro sería peor, que la siguiente vez seria real.

—Lelouch —le llamo Suzaku y Lelouch quiso huir, pero su cuerpo se congelo, entonces sintió como su mano era tomada, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Kaguya era quien la tomaba y colocaba sobre la de Suzaku.

—Tu...

Kaguya sonrió y entonces se alejó de ambos.

—Kaguya-sama —le llamo Suzaku. Ella negó

—Muchas gracias a los dos —dijo antes de desaparecer entre los rayos de luz.

Suzaku le miro con pesar. Lelouch regreso la vista hacia Suzaku, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, y como las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos. Lelouch apretó con fuerza su mano.

—Suzaku... —Kururugi respiro hondamente hasta llegar con el ramo de flores blancas, la única muestra innegable de que Kaguya alguna vez existió— Ella...

—Se ha ido —declaro Suzaku sosteniendo el ramo.

—Ella estará bien —trato de consolar Lelouch.

—Sí.

—Suzaku tú... —el chico se apoyó en el pecho de Lelouch quien acaricio su espalda.

—Está bien, todo estará bien —prometió Lelouch y Suzaku creyó en sus palabras. Aun así se dejó hacer entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas salían. Ver partir a un espíritu siempre solía ser doloroso. El camino hacia el nirvana podía ser un sendero pedregoso. Después de unos minutos Lelouch se atrevió a levantar la mirada de Suzaku, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos. Lamperouge beso las comisuras de sus ojos tratando de apartar el llanto.

—Me haces cosquillas —murmuro Suzaku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lelouch deposito un beso en su frente.

—Es mejor que verte llorar, sabes que no me gusta verte así.

—Lo sé —acuno su rostro entre la intercepción de su cuello y hombro.

—¿Estarás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Lelouch

—Lo estaré, es solo...

—Lo sé... —Lelouch lo sabía, conocía a Suzaku a la perfección a pesar del corto tiempo.

—Por favor solo no me sueltes —pidió Suzaku en un susurro.

Lelouch suspiro.

—Como si tuvieras que pedírmelo, nunca te dejare.

—Gracias Lelouch.

—Suzaku yo...

Quiso decir algo más Lelouch, pero entonces la puerta se abrió en par y parte del consejo estudiantil había llegado dígase Milly y Rivalz.

—Así que quisieron tener la noche de miel antes de contraer nupcias —alzo una ceja Milly con picardía, Lelouch le miro mal, y hubiera refutado si Suzaku no se hubiera reído de su mal chiste.

—No es lo que crees —trato de defenderse Suzaku, se había alejado un poco de Lelouch para ver a la joven presidenta.

—¿Y que creo Sr. Kururugi? —insto a hablar Milly yendo hacia el chico para tomarle de la mano— Como sea, debemos preparar una boda, así que Lelouch mantén tus manos quietas de tu prometido al menos por unas horas, después puedes hacer un desastre con él —le guiño un ojo.

Tanto Suzaku como los dos chicos se habían ido, en la soledad del tercer salón de música observo el ramo de flores blancas sobre el piano, sus dedos rozaron las flores con cautela y en ese momento pudo sentir un dulce aroma estacionarse en su nariz aunque las ventanas se encontraran cerradas.

Su espalda se tensó cuando sintió como una mano se colocaba en su espalda instándole a seguir a su novio, Lelouch sonrió. Y entonces él también partió.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me presento soy LittleKuriboh, muchas gracias por leer, espero fuera de su agrado esta pequeña historia, la idea de Susaku y Lelouch en un mundo sin guerra fue una dulce tentativa para mí, también la idea de Suzaku como onmyoji me atrajo demasiado como para dejarla ir, espero volverlos a ver por aquí, littlekuriboh fuera- ╰(✿'⌣'✿)╯♡キス


End file.
